


of cats and high schoolers

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just really love cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best way to get rid of insecurity is by using small and fluffy kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	of cats and high schoolers

**Author's Note:**

> for Blue :)) (sapphirablue.tumblr.com
> 
> ohboy this felt kind of rushed to me? i'm not entirely sure how good this is but i really hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> also please excuse the fluff

No one had expected Aone and Hinata to get together. They were just so different; Aone, with his stern expression and lack of eyebrows, easily kept people at bay, while Hinata seemed to draw people in.

But really, there was a side to Aone that only his friends knew about, mostly because they were the only ones who had bothered to get close to him.

“Ahh, today was great, wasn’t it?” Hinata blows on his cup of hot chocolate, idly rubbing it between his hands. “I mean, it is cold, but that’s what warm things are for, right?”

Aone lets out a low noise of assent rather than talking, choosing instead to watch Hinata ramble on excitedly, gesturing with his cup. He was fine with Hinata doing all of the talking; after all, his seemingly never-ending energy was one thing that Aone liked about him.

Thus lost in his thoughts, Aone doesn’t realize that Hinata’s stopped in his tracks until he feels a slight tug on his sleeve where Hinata’s hand had latched on. He looks down, slightly worried, but relaxes when he follows Hinata’s line of sight and realizes that he’s only staring at a pet store.

“Ooh! Can we go in? Do you want to?” Hinata looks up, starry-eyed, and Aone shrugs and lets himself be pulled along. There wasn’t any harm in going into a store with air conditioning; in fact, it would be a nice respite from the biting cold. But just before Aone set foot in the shop, he remembered why he avoided animals so much.

Even though he loved animals, animals, especially pets, tended to avoid him like the plague.

The smell hits Aone first. The scent of dog, cat, and various other fluffy animals invades Aone’s nostrils while dogs barking and birds chirping assault his hears. Just the sensory overload itself is enough to make Aone want to back out of the building ASAP, but then Hinata turns and gives him that innocent smile and suddenly everything feels okay again.

As they progress deeper into the store, Aone watches the adults around them chuckle about Hinata’s endless energy as he waves his way through the store, looking around at everything with excitement. This isn’t the first pet store they’ve been to, so Aone knows to just go with the flow. So when they end up at the center of the shop, joining a small crowd around a display of kittens, both Hinata and Aone find it hard to be surprised.

“Look at them! Look at how small and fluffy they are! Ah man, I wish I could have a pet.” Hinata sighs dreamily as he leans forward, head leaning over the edge of the display case.

Aone looks down in confusion. “Why can’t you own a pet?”

Startled, Hinata whips his head up, but then relaxes and grins in an embarrassed sort of way. “Well, Natsu’s starting school and both my parents work, so no one’s home most of the time. That can’t be good for pets, so we just decided not to have one for now. But that’s alright!” He immediately perks back up, reaching down to give Aone’s hand a squeeze. “I can still play with other people’s pets!”

One of the store’s workers suddenly appears, as if on cue. “Hello! I’m sorry to butt in, but it seems like Namie’s taken a particular liking to you two.” She smiles down at the kitten, who was now attempting to paw at Hinata’s jacket through the glass. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Really?”

The worker nods.

“Oh, sure then!” Hinata grins as he’s handed the small cat, but only holds it for a full ten seconds before he thrusts her at Aone. “Here! Take her! Don’t worry, it’s fine!”

Aone reaches his hands out and hesitatingly receives Namie in his arms. But as the cat burrowed deeper into Aone’s arms instead of trying to escape, a warmth lodges in his chest and he looks up at Hinata to gauge his reaction only to see him grinning with the full force of the sun.

“See? Not so bad, right?”

 

 _Blessing, huh? Well, the name sort of does fit,_ Aone thinks as Namie lets out a low purr and bumps her head on his chest.

And in that moment, Aone decides that animals might not hate him so much after all.


End file.
